The Chronicles of Serene Hatari
by UchihaHatari
Summary: This is my version of Naruto. It is a full of adventure, disaster, love, and lots of action. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto except OCs, they belong to me . Serene *OC* and Sasuke are in love but have to almost kill each other, and go through so much pain to realize it. Please Review! Thanks!
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so this is my version of Naruto; it is also my first story so please comment! All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This also takes place in the beginning of Naruto: Shippuden. The main characters of this story are Serene Hatari (my OC) and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Serene's POV:

I blinked slowly as I woke up. I stood up and made my bed. Then I walked into the shower. When I came out I remembered that I wasn't at the usual hideout. I sighed as I recalled the Kisame wasn't here. Only Itachi and I. Alone. Great, now he would want to eat dinner together and be all sweet with me. I didn't like that. It meant that he was more like _him_. More like his brother. Sasuke Uchiha. I shivered. Just thinking his name hurt me. I lost my best friend by trying to gain revenge over my clan. My clan that was murdered by my sister…

I heard a knock at my door and I muttered a quick, "Come in." Itachi walked in and gave me a quick hug and then asked, "What do you want to do? Mission isn't until later, and we have some time to kill..." I smiled at him and answered him with a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back. I ran my fingers through his hair and knotted them there as he did the same to mine. I loved the way he kissed; it was like eating velvety chocolate. It was heavenly. I unknotted my fingers and pulled back. He sighed, I smiled, "You know that there's going t be sometime when we'll have to leave, right?"

He chuckled. "I know, and I hate it. I wish that I could tell you… never mind, you'll find out soon enough. "I hated when he didn't tell me things. But I respected his privacy like he respected mine. "Come on now, I know you're using your Magenkyo on me." He looked shocked. "I know because you looked me in the eyes and you didn't hold your gaze, and I saw your Magenkyo sharingan in that split second, so now we need to leave early. We could spend more time together if you didn't show off so much. So release us and let's go." I saw him blink and I felt the weight of the genjutsu lift. That was the real reason I knew we were in a genjutsu, I could feel the heaviness of the genjutsu. I was mad at him now. How could he? He knew I hated when he did that. I forced the door open and marched out.

He walked slowly behind me. "Hurry up. I heard that your idiot brother was to try and capture me or possibly try and kill you and you won't last with those eyes now. Let's hope that he doesn't catch our trial." He nodded but didn't say a word. I sighed. I knew what he was doing. He was going to ignore me and make sure that he avoided contact with me as to punish himself. "Stop it. I am sorry. I should not have gotten angry with you. Not like that. Will you please talk to me?" He smiled slightly, "Anything for you, love. Besides, I was thinking that I should be nicer to you considering all you've done for me. I won't do that again. I promise on my life."

I smiled. I loved when he talked like that. Then my smile faltered when I saw Nagari, my demon. She looked worried. Itachi didn't look happy either. "What's happened Nagari? Anything urgent?" I asked. She nodded her head, "Its Sasuke. He's near by. "

"Shit. I wasn't anticipating him so close right now." I muttered. "Itachi, you must go. Now." He nodded as he leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Meet me on the rendezvous point." He said as he ran towards that direction. I sighed in frustration. Now I had to face the boy I called rival, and then best friends, and now, my enemy. I can't believe that I have to see him again.

I closed me eyes and activated my sharingan as Nagari faded away. This was going to be the hardest thing I've done in a long time. He was my best friend for so long that all the memories we shared were overwhelming for me. I had hoped that things would never have to reach this, but it was unstoppable, unfortunately. I saw his chakra approach slowly behind me. I took a deep breath and then turned to meet him once more.


	2. The Battle

Sasuke's POV:

I had to prepare myself mentally to meet her face to face again. She was more than a friend from the beginning, even when we were rivals. She was a rival, friend, and then she was something more than a friend in my heart… but that was weakness on my part. That _is_ weakness on my part, I don't know why, but she remained in my heart regardless the situation. I didn't want to fool myself, that's why Orochimaru had sent me to do this task in the first place.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke, a spy of mine has some interesting information regarding Itachi…and Serene…" Orochimaru hissed in his raspy voice. I kept my face down as my stare became colder.

"So? Why should I be interested? As long as it can help me get my revenge, I'm listening, if not I'm leaving, because this is a waist of my time, and I have to train." I said as I looked up, glaring at him.

"It seems, that Serene is a love interest to Itachi." He paused looking at me to check me expression. "So, I was thinking if you want to get Itachi, drag him into a trap, capture the girl and hold her hostage." I accepted his thinking. However, it was for a different reason that I wanted to do this.

-End Flashback-

I needed to assure myself that all my feeling for her had died the day I left Konoha. I remember when I kissed her for the first and only time. She was sleeping under our tree and she looked so content, that I couldn't help myself; I leaned down and pressed my lips gently to hers. I'm almost sure that she didn't notice it. It didn't matter id she did, anyways. That was all in the past now. I took a deep breath as I felt her chakra up ahead.

Her back was turned to me, thank God, but I could still feel the tension between us, the hesitation on my part and the possessive on hers. Possession over Itachi. No, I couldn't let my mind wander. Not now, so I pulled myself together and mustered up all the hate I could possibly have for her and focused on trapping her, or possibly, even killing her. I smiled at the last thought.

"Serene Hatari, long time no see." I said with no emotion in my voice. I braced myself to hear her voice again, to see her again.

"Has it been? I hadn't thought about you for so long, I couldn't tell." She said in a cold voice. That was a lie thought, I could tell. As good as she was at lying; she could never lie to me.

"You think I can't tell you're lying? Never mind that though; you and I have some business to attend to, don't we?" I shot at her.

She took off her robe and hung it on a tree branch near her as she responded, "I believe that we do." I noticed that she had a chokuto, similar to a katana but much shorter. She had excellent kenjustsu skills, and she never missed when she attacked with a sword. However, I was an expert swords master myself now. I waited for her to turn around and actually fight. Then she turned around slowly, as if to taunt me. When I finally did get a good look at her face, it took every ounce of control not to have any sort of emotion seep through me. She was so…beautiful, more so than before. I waited for her to make the first move.

She was like lightning, she moved towards me with her chokuto, which I now recognized to be Jotu, her personalized and fire infused chokuto. It was made to influence maximum pain to whoever got pierced by it. It was extremely painful to be stabbed by it, I know from experience. I was messing around with Jotu once and accidently cut myself on the arm, and it was so painful that even I couldn't help but cry out I pain. It was just a tiny cut then, I have to make sure not to get close to that monstrous blade. But she needed to watch out for my blade as well. Kusanagi was made specially to be run through with my chidori. I could numb my enemy if I stabbed them with Kusanagi, and my cutting range and the sharpness of my blade increased by a lot.

I pulled out Kusanagi and blocked Jotu, just before it reached me. She stared me in the eyes with a glare of fury, and hatred. I swung around and sliced at her. She jumped back and swung Jotu around her with amazing speed. Then she launched herself at me. I stayed perfectly still. Right before she made contact I flipped so I was behind her and wrapped some wires around her arms. Jotu was thrown across the forest. She glared at me angrily and yelled "Damn it! Sasuke now I have to kill you _and_ find Jotu, thanks a lot!"

I glared at her nastily and then spat back, "Well, if you weren't so weak hearted then we wouldn't be here now would we?" Then I scolded myself for saying that. Even though it was completely unfair to say that, I couldn't take it back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she muttered. Her face gave her away. She knew what I meant she just wanted to hear it from my mouth.

"You know very well what that means. It means that you," I pulled on the wire as it cut through her flesh slightly, "went off with Itachi. That you fell for his stupid act." She froze for a split second, and then she yelled, "Body Lightning Release!" A jolt of lighting spread from her body, similar to my chidori current. I let the wire goad n jumped back. I think I pissed her off. She turned to face me, her sharingan activated. She was really pissed off.

"So are yo saying that _you_ aren't weak hearted? After all you did go and get together with Ikuzai, my sister! So don't tell me that _I'm _weak hearted!" she fumed as she threw lightning kunais at me violently. She wasn't even aiming at me anymore she was just pissed off.

"Enough talk, let's finish this!" I yelled at her as I got my Cursed Mark to get to its second stage. I flew quickly to where she was and round kicked her jaw. She fell to the ground and spat blood on the floor, then jumped back up faster than I expected her to do and she punched me on the neck. I pulled a kunai out and then I threw it in her direction as she jumped back. It hit her on the leg and she fell when she landed, I smirked. I approached her and she whimpered slightly, when I threw the next kunai on her other leg. It was a pretty deep cut.

She was starting to recover from the pain, when I grabbed Kusanagi and did chidori current. Then I stabbed her stomach. Blood splattered everywhere. She coughed up blood and started shaking. I smiled; she wasn't going to anywhere now. I avoided vital spots on purpose, I needed her alive to trap Itachi. As I tied her ankles and wrists I started feeling bad for her, so I wrapped her stomach injury slightly. But that's when I remembered that whenever I touched her blood I would see what she saw, whether she was conscious or not, which in this case was not. I saw a flash of my face when I was younger before I flinched and pulled my hand back.

We had done a pact when we were younger with her demon, Nagari, when we were sure we'd be there for each other for everything. We mixed our blood and the she bonded us together for life, which meant that we could see what each other thought as long we touched each others' blood. I held her in my arms and ran through the trees to the secret abandoned hideout. When I reached there I ran into my old room to heal her wounds and wake her up. I set her down on my bed and saw her struggle unconsciously. I was curious to why she was thinking of me as a child so I touched her wound again. I was taken into the realm of her mind.

-In Serene's Mind (Serene's POV)-

_I was standing in the border of the forest and the hidden entrance to the Village. I stood there fuming as I stared at the two men in front of me. "Itachi Uchiha, what a horrible surprise. I assume the ugly one next to you is Kisame Hoshigaki." I said to them. Kisame looked astonished to hear that I knew who he was and that I had the guts to call him ugly, but like expected, Itachi remained still, with no emotion going through his face. That much I expected, but what came next was completely out of the blue. _

_ "It has come to our attention that you have grown stronger than your teammates and that you are seeking revenge, so the Akatsuki would like to offer you to join this elite group." Itachi said calmly and smoothly. My eyes widened in shock, '_This must be a trap'_, I thought. Kisame grinned at my expression. "And no, Serene, this is not a trap. This is a genuine invitation; you need only to accept and prove yourself worthy to the leader and you are guaranteed your revenge." Itachi continued. _

_ "That's right." Kisame said, "Though I have no idea why he chose you, you look weaker than Itachi's brother. If I had to choose someone I would have rather of chosen him over you." I was full of rage now, how dare he call me weaker than Sasuke! However, I controlled all my fury towards them and appeared calm. _

_ "Now tell me this, why would I join a group who wants to capture one of my teammates and friends? Why would I join a group full of criminals?" I said softly to them. _

_Itachi looked up from the ground and said in a commanding voice, "Go on ahead Kisame. I can see she will need some convincing, or to be disposed of…" Kisame smirked at the last thought and jumped into the forest and out of sight. "You know that you won't get another opportunity like this again, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, you want to take this opportunity, but something is holding you back… is it my brother?" I looked him straight in the eyes, something that was not smart, especially since he was a Magenkyo sharingan user, but I ignored that fact and did so anyways. _

"_You think you can come here and just try and take me away, don't you? Give me a good reason to leave Konoha, to leave my team, and all I've ever known, and I'll leave with you. Just give me a good reason." I told him. He looked at me and then took a deep breath. _

"_I'll give you a good reason. All of your potential is rotting away here. Do you think anyone here actually is going to help you get your revenge? Answer me this, since you've been in that so-called team of yours has your want for revenge waned? Have you started to forget why you wanted revenge in the fist place? Have you started to fall in love with Sasuke?" He asked me in an even tone. _

_I was caught off-guard by the last question, but other than that, I realized that what he said was true. I had stopped training as hard as I used to before, my need for revenge had lowered, and I found myself wondering sometimes if it was worth all the trouble to go after Ikuzai. "You have convinced me, but I have one question for you, and if you can answer me this, I will leave as soon as I can. What makes you think that I would team up with you, the source of Sasuke's pain? He and I share a similar past, you might as well of caused my pain. So tell e why I should join this 'elite group'" I challenged him. _

_He smiled a small smile, "I thought that you would ask me that. Let me answer you with this: would you rather join _my_ team and have your revenge at your grasp, or stay here and never reach your true goal?" I cursed inside my mind, he was right. But what would Sasuke think of this? I stopped myself; he would do the same thing if he was offered a chance to kill Itachi. He wouldn't hesitate, and neither would I._

_I smiled slyly, "Meet me in a week a mile northwest from the entrance to Konoha, because Itachi, you have convinced me. Make sure not to bring Kisame, or I will have to kick his… well you get the idea." _

"_I'm glad I could convince you. I'll make sure to be there, and if you bring anyone else with you, I'll kill you all. Now, I wish you good luck in advance in convincing Pain to let you join." He bowed slightly then jumped and like Kisame, he disappeared. Then things blurred together as the scene changed. _

_Now I was on the day I left Konoha. I was walking slowly towards the entrance, when I heard a soft thud. I stopped. Was someone following me? No. I walked forward and shook my head. That's when I saw him. Sasuke was gently setting Sakura on a bench beside him, but that's not what startled me, Sasuke was wearing his traveling backpack. He was leaving. I walked with a little more urgency, when I reached him I asked, "What are you doing out here so late?" _

_He stopped, "Hn, go back to your apartment Serene." Then he kept walking. _

"_Why do you have your backpack?" I asked him even though I already knew. He stopped and turned around. When he saw me with mine he looked shocked. _

"_Why do you have yours?" He sounded worried._

"_I have to leave this village. If I don't then all my potential will rot here and all my effort to kill Ikuzai will have been for nothing…" I responded._

"_I'm leaving too. Come with me, I'm sure that he'll let you stay if you prove yourself worth-" _

_I interrupted him, "Who?"_

"_Orochimaru, he's going to train me, and I'll be strong enough to kill Ita-"_

"_What? You're going with that snake? You traitor!"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You know that Ikuzai is with that slithering monster! You're betraying me!" _

"_So what? I'm getting more power, something you lack!_

_That stopped me. I was planning on not telling him this, but now he left me no choice, " Well, you're leaving with that snake, did you think that I'd leave on my own with nowhere to go? I'm leaving with Itachi to join the Akatsuki. I'm going to true power!"_

_He looked at me in fury. "What? You're leaving with Itachi… I thought you said I was betraying you? That is the ultimate betrayal!" _

_The moment those words left his mouth, they stabbed me in the heart. "I have to go. Itachi is waiting," I said," and Sasuke, you do realize this now makes us enemies, right?" Then I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him until there were tears in my eyes. Then as I was pulling away he hugged me back. _

"_I know. So let this be the moment that we severe the bond we had as friends and begin as enemies..." he whispered sadly. _

_I pulled away and ran as fast as my legs could carry me away from him, from my past. _

_When I was with Itachi, he smiled slightly and showed me a piece of cloth. I tilted my head slightly to the side in curiosity. He motioned me to turn around. Once I did he placed the piece of cloth against my eyes like a blindfold. I couldn't believe that he didn't trust me enough to take me without a blindfold. Then the ground disappeared from under me. I gasped. He was going to carry me there, of course. I felt his chest against my head and body. It would be much more efficient and easy to carry me if he put me over his shoulder, why would he carry me like this? _

"_Itachi, why are you carrying me like this?" I asked him. _

"_Because you need to rest, and it would be uncomfortable for you in any other way. That's why." He answered me coolly. _

_I lay there in his arms in shock. Was this the same Itachi who murdered his entire clan? I decided to test his patience. "Why do you care if I'm comfortable?" _

"_I don't, however Pain is not easy to convince and you are going to need all of your energy to prove yourself worthy, so go to sleep." He retorted roughly. That was his limit in talking, I guess._

_I sighed and agreed with him with a slight nod. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. The scene fast forwarded to the nest morning when we reached the hideout of the Akatsuki. There he took the makeshift blindfold off and lead me to what seemed to be a large training room. There a group of people, whom I assumed to be the rest of the Akatsuki, gathered in a corner. _

"_Who is this, Itachi?" An orange headed guy with chakra rods covering his face said._

"_This is Serene Hatari. She's who you asked to meet." He responded._

"_That's a child! What kind of joke is this Itachi-kun, hn?" A man from the corner shouted. _

"_Deidara is right, that is nothing more than a child." The orange headed guy asked. I was going to guess and say that was Pain. _

"_I am not a child!" I yelled. Everyone ignored me as if I wasn't even there._

"_Kill her, Itachi." Pain said. When I heard that I went on defensive mode. _

"_Nagari!" I yelled even louder. She appeared as a wolf-hawk hybrid. Everyone but Pain and Itachi gasped in shock._

"_She has the potential to kill off entire villages; we just need to train her well." Itachi said in my defense. _

"_I'll be the judge of that. Bring out the child Orochimaru sent, Zetsu." Pain said. A guy that was half black and half white disappeared into the ground while smiling. When he resurfaced he was carrying a small child with him. The child was blindfolded and his hands and feet were bound. He was thrashing around wildly. If I had to kill a child that Orochimaru sent to prove myself worthy, then kill the child I would. Pain made some hand signs and there was a chakra force field around the training room, only the members of the Akatsuki were on the outside, safe. I took in a deep breath and the child was set free. _

_My memories blurred in the blood that shed, the blood of the boy, and then stopped when he was killed, painfully. Pain then said, "Fine, she can stay. Give her the extra rooms in the hideouts. She will be in your team Itachi, and you will train her." Itachi nodded his head and then led me away to my room. _

"_You handled killing that boy pretty well, almost naturally. Good job, you are now one step closer to achieving your revenge." He congratulated me._

"_Yes, well, I would like to know more about this organization and its purpose. Would you care to enlighten me?" I asked him without accepting his compliment. _

"_Actually, you are not technically part of Akatsuki. You are just here until you believe you are ready to go for your revenge. You will assist when asked, and you will follow all rules, but you are not a member of Akatsuki, officially." He answered me. _

"_Fine, then, but I since I will be in your team I would like to ask you one thing," I started slowly._

"_And what would that be?" He said with a certain annoyance. _

"_I take it that you are the one who told Pain about me, since you happen to know me so well, but, the question here is, why?" I asked curiously. _

_He sighed, "When we spied on your team, you seemed the one to never hesitate to gain the upper-hand in all situations. This and we also saw that after I had asked you to join Akatsuki, you had a confrontation with Kakashi Hatake, and also… you are part of the Hatari Clan, the youngest too. This means that you also have sharingan, and that demon. What's her name again? Nagari?" He asked me. I only nodded my head. It was rare when someone knew that the Hatari's had the sharingan, but I already knew how he knew. "Anyway you should be getting some sleep, tomorrow we start training. Oh and one more thing, I find you… attractive." Then he leaned down and pecked me on the cheek and left. _

_I was furious and happy, but mostly confused. Why had he kissed me, and he found me attractive? He must be trying and mess with my mind. I was not going to fall for a stone cold murdered. Although he was quite handsome, and he could definitely help me get revenge on Ikuzai… perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to fall for a guy like him._

-Back to Reality- (Serene's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly to find Sasuke holding my wound and that's when I remembered the pact. I was in awe that he even remembered about that. Did he see everything? I hope that he didn't, because he could also hear my thoughts like spoken words. "Why? Why did you decide to touch my blood? My mind is none of your business!" I scolded him. He had lifted his hands from my stomach by now and was sitting down on the bed next to me. Without saying a word he finished bandaging my wounds and then he spoke slowly as if he wasn't sure of his words, "I don't know, exactly. I was just curious. And don't worry about Orochimaru; I'm not taking you to him anymore."

I was surprised at what he said. "Why? Are you going to kill me here? "I was suspicious of him.

"No. I'm not going to kill you; I'm going to let you go." He said coolly. I was even more surprised at that. He was going to let me go? But, why?

"You are acting very odd, Sas-"Then I froze. He had grabbed my hand and was holding it, "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I am going to be selfish, Serene." He murmured into my hand. I felt his soft, warm lips place small kisses on my hand. Oh, how much I'd wanted those lips to touch me again. I remember the last time he kissed me; he kissed me on the lips, thinking I was asleep. I raised his face with my free hand and said, "Well, two can play at that game." Then I leaned down as he leaned forward and our lips clashed hungrily. I kissed him with even more passion than I ever used when kissing Itachi. I had to get away from here before I said something even more stupid and harmful.

As we kissed I started to drain his chakra through our lips. He hardly noticed until I pulled away. I took us to the world of the Demons, where I placed the scene by our special tree in Konoha. Then I summoned Nagari. "Nagari, tie him up until most of his chakra is drained. Leave him unconscious. An eye for an eye, right Sasuke?" Then I turned my back to him and uttered three words before he passed out, "I'm sorry, Sasuke." I walked outside. I recognized this place; it was Orochimaru's old hideout. I walked in the direction of the battle, so I could find Jotu and get to the rendezvous point with Itachi.

My wounds weren't as bad as I thought they would be, that was good, that way I could do the surgery. My clan had special chakra that allowed a special surgery where a certain Element was injected into the person and if they survived the horrible physical pain, they could control that particular Element and not use up any of their chakra. Ikuzai could use two Elements, Wind and Earth. My goal is to gain control of all five Elements, Wind, Earth, Water, Fire, and Lightning. The only problem is that each Element increases the chances of death during the surgery. Only one person in the Hatari clan ever achieved that goal, but she was murdered in her sleep by her power-craving husband. I would be the second person, and I will make sure that I have gained all five Elements before I kill Ikuzai, so she sees that I am stronger than her by miles.

I arrived where we started to battle and I looked around for Jotu. After I found it, I returned it to its sheath and took my robe off the branch where I had left it. I walked to the rendezvous point where Itachi was leaning calmly against a tree. "You're late, again if I might add." He muttered.

"You're idiot brother, decided to take me to Orochimaru's old hideout, so I had to take a bit longer than expected." I responded evenly. Then Nagari appeared out of nowhere. She nodded. I turned to Itachi.

"The Element is ready, I'm guessing?" Itachi asked. Nagari and I nodded simultaneously. "Well, I guess we can get sidetracked by a little. Kisame can handle the spy on his own. Knowing him he probably was planning on taking him out on his own anyways, so let's go." I rolled my eyes and opened a portal to the Demon World. As we walked in, Nagari led us to a cave were there was an operating table with chains. Nagari led me to the table. She chained my wrists and then my ankles.

"You know you can still back out of this. You can still walk away-"Nagari started.

"No. We've discussed this before. I will go through this, no matter the consequences." I interrupted her before she made me look like a fool in front of Itachi.

She bowed then she spoke up again, "You will experience both physical and mental pain. They will be horrible and you have to withstand it until the Element is in you system completely. I wish you the best of luck." She then shifted to her human form and grabbed a syringe with clear liquid, but was shining. Itachi grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Itachi, no matter what I say, or scream, you can't go near me. I will be okay after the implant is done, however, in the process you can't intervene, or I might die." I told Itachi. He seemed shocked for the slightest bit, but then recovered and nodded. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to begin.


	3. Dreamland Nightmares

Serene's POV:

I felt the syringe plunge into my skin and then everything went white. I opened my eyes again and realized that this was the test that was the hardest part of the implant. There was nothing at all. I looked down and at the yellowed grass, and then I looked back up. There was someone walking in front of me. I walked soundlessly behind him. It was definitely a boy, and then I froze when I realized who it was. It was Sasuke. There was no denying that it was Sasuke. The hair, the clothes, the sword, it all proved that it was Sasuke. I looked behind me and when I looked in front of me, Sasuke had disappeared.

In his place was a large forest. I looked around desperately until I found Sasuke. When I found him, my heart stopped. He was leaning against a tree… with Ikuzai pressed against his lips. I gasped. Then I put my hands over my own mouth, hoping they didn't here the gasp. I backed away from the scene. Then anger built up in me. I ran towards them, kunai in hand. But as soon as I reached them they jumped, and Ikuzai then used the Water Senbon and directed at me. I tried dodging as many as possible, but I few pierced my arm and legs. I tried to start Chidori Current, but then Sasuke was in front of me and he pierced me chest with Kusanagi. He missed my heart by mere centimeters, on purpose of course. Then I realized why. Ikuzai laughed and kissed Sasuke.

He was so emotionless when he stabbed me, that it hurt more than the stab itself. And the way that he kissed her, it made my heart hurt and ache. I tried to get up, but only ended coughing up blood instead. I tried again and succeeded. I took out Jotu and used it to support me. Sasuke broke off his kiss with Ikuzai and walked my way. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "This is for betraying me," he whispered in my ear. Then he hit me with Chidori. Then when he dropped me to the ground, he resumed kissing Ikuzai.

"Stop! Please! Just stop it, I beg of you! I didn't betray you! Sasuke!" I screamed in agony. I would never be this weak, what was going on? This wasn't possible! I was being tortured by him and I was humiliating myself in front of Sasuke. This was ridiculous, this would never happen. It takes more than Sasuke and Ikuzai kissing to break me, yet here I was, screaming my lungs out. This was not happening! Then the world went dark.

"Serene, wake up, please." I heard Nagari's voice murmur somewhere near me. My eyes fluttered open. Then my memory rushed into my brain. It was only a dream; the torture was only a dream… I tried to get up and saw bruises on my wrists and ankles. I looked for Itachi. He wasn't there. I looked at Nagari, and without me saying a word, she said, "He left when you started to thrash around and scream." I nodded. That had to be torture for him, to see me in pain like that. That was in the past now. I tried to stand and waved Nagari away when she tried to help me. She bowed and took us all back to our own realm. Then she disappeared.

I was kneeling down and as I tried to get up, and a pulse of pain shot up my legs. I fell and before I hit the ground, strong arms wrapped themselves around me. I knew it was Itachi, so I smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. Then I got up, his arms still wrapped around me. "Let's see if what you were tortured for actually works." He said with slight amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes and then concentrated on making wind appear. Nothing happened. Frustrated, I raised my hands while thinking of making a small breeze. Then it happened. I smiled.

"How's that?" I asked. He just grunted and walked towards our new destination. I wasn't quite satisfied with his answer so I tried something new. I looked at him and thought of wind and leaves surrounding him. Then I waved my hand towards him. Next thing that happened was actually kind of funny. Winds and leaves made their way noisily to him and surrounded him in a wild frenzy, surprised by this, he fell back. I closed my eyes and made the wind stop. The leaves slowly made their way to the ground. Itachi got up and looked at my crossly. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Then a small smile formed on his face too.

"Let's go. Kisame is not going to wait much longer, you know that." Itachi said while taking off some leaves from his Akatsuki robe.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, how long was I out?" I questioned him.

He cocked his head to the side, "About and hour, or so."

I shook my head, "Let's go then."

We walked together to the meeting point with Kisame. Every once in a while I would start a small breeze and smile. Ikuzai had only reached two Elements, because her body can only withstand so much pain. But I'm sure I can surpass her by a lot. Get ready Ikuzai, because I'm catching up, and when I do, you'll be sorry you ever crossed me.

Sasuke's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes. My chakra was finally restored. I was going to get for this. She was going to pay for doing this to me. Then I thought back on the kiss. It was real. At least it was at first, and then she changed. But I broke her, for a second, but I broke Serene Hatari. The shinobi that was emotionless, that was cold, that was like me. That also meant that she had broken me too. Damn it! I took that long way to the hideout so I could fix myself mentally, because I physically looked emotionless and cold, but I was a wreck on the inside. I felt like I was just punched in the gut when she kissed me, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I rested my back against a tree. Then I realized that I wasn't alone. I activated my sharingan and saw someone's chakra above me.

"Hey, there handsome," I heard Ikuzai's voice call from a tree branch above.

"Hello, Ikuzai. Why don't you come down so you can tell me why you were spying on me?" I responded with an even tone. My mind was finally balanced, now that there was a distraction at hand. She jumped down and landed gracefully next to me. She put her arm around my shoulder casually.

"Well, I was instructed by Orochimaru to find you after you didn't come back at the expected time. Then again, I was going to come and look for you anyways." She explained.

"That's awfully annoying of you," I muttered teasingly, "however I'm glad." Then she grabbed my face in her free hand and she pressed her lips on mine. My mind went on a frenzy and I thought of the kiss that Serene had given me. I pulled back and stepped back. Ikuzai creased her brows in frustration, and in understanding.

"How dare she! She can't kiss you, she doesn't even like you! She's just using you again Sasuke-kun!" she ranted angrily.

I held a hand up as a signal for her to stop. "I know that she was using me. She drained me of my chakra and left me there. I'm not stupid." I didn't remind her not to call me Sasuke-kun ever again, figuring that she would figure it out on her own. Nor, did I mention that I kissed Serene first.

"Let's go before I do something I'll regret." She mumbled angrily.

I nodded and we walked towards the hideout. On the way there she wouldn't even look at me, she was pissed off. I decided that she was being childish and so I said, "You know that she means nothing to me." or does she? "You are the one I love, now stop being childish." or do I? Why was I second guessing myself? This wasn't like me; this wasn't like me at all. She looked down at the ground, thinking, and then she looked up and smiled.

"You're right. I was being childish, will you forgive me?" she said in a small voice.

"There's nothing to forgive, it was my fault in the first place. Now can we get to the hideout by sundown?" I said in an even and cold voice.

She nodded and we took off. We jumped from tree to tree in a lightning pace. Every once in a while I would take a second to look at her and compare her to Serene. I don't even know why I was doing it, yet I was doing it anyway. Serene was much more mature than Ikuzai, but Ikuzai was stronger than Serene by a lot. Physically I found Serene more attractive than Ikuzai. She had a prettier face… I shook my head; I had to stop thinking of her.

By then we were at the entrance of the hideout. She teleported after placing a kiss on my cheek. I shook my head and then teleported in as well.


End file.
